


How I lost my shoe

by Birchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ballroom Dancing, But I worked pretty hard on this, Cake, Cake pops, Disguise, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy!Crowley, Flirty Dean Winchester, For a Friend, Forced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Disney, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Knight!Castiel, M/M, Misgendering, Moose, More like Sin-derella, Oneshot, Parody, Prince!Gabriel, Princess!Sam, Royalty, Sabriel - Freeform, Sammy looses his shoe, So it might be just a regular fic now, Started As A Parody, a little gift for wincest shippers, sam as cinderella, ya know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birchen/pseuds/Birchen
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a poor boy called Sam who had to stay at home, cleaning, while his father John and brothers  Dean and Adam went to the royal ball without him. Luckily, a good English fairy in a black suit helped him to get to the palace and, maybe, even to meet the Prince of his dreams. The only rule was that he had to come home before midnight. A Cinderella inspired oneshot. Includes slowdancing, cake pops and a lot of Gabriel's (s)ass.





	How I lost my shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcë](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alc%C3%AB).



> A/N: Started as a parody, then became a kinda regular Sabriel fanfic. Still crazy and funny tho, or at least I tried. Inspired by a funny tumblr post with Sam as Cinderella saying "I lost my shoe".  
> Written as a gift for my dear friend Alcë, I love you, b*tch~ Rated Teen for a kiss at the end.
> 
> Please note that English is not my native language so there might be some weird sounding phrases or words and I apologize for that!  
> Also, might be a bit ooc? I'm only at season 5, haha. And this is my first SPN fanfic ever!
> 
> ENJOY THE RIDE~  
> {Alcë: A užij si to i ty, muhehe}

PROLOGUE

Once upon a time, somewhere in the Kingdom of Kansas, lived a humble family in their little house on a crossroad near a small town. The Winchester's were not rich nor noble, but they lived their lives peacefully and were grateful for everything the next day brought them. John, the head of the family, was a hunter and did all he could so that his sweet wife Mary and their sons Dean, Sam, and Adam had always enough to eat. And they would probably continue to live their simple lifes happily, if that one, horrible day didn't happen...

One evening, when the sun was almost lost behind the horizon and John was coming home from a hunt with some rabbits for his wife to cook for dinner, he heard a scream from the house. He run inside as fast as he could only to find his wife lying on the kitchen floor in a puddle of blood. A strange man was standing near a fireplace. He had a knife in his hand but when he saw John's old rifle pointing at him, he grabbed a piece of wood sticking out of the fireplace and trew it at him, distracting John and, unfortunately, setting the old wooden house on fire. 

That night, John lost his wife and the three boys their mother. It turned out that the man was a robber that got inside the house because the middle child, Sam, let the man inside after he offered him some sweet candy (the poor boy still had the bloody-red lollypop in his hand). Then he stole all of the little money they had and run away. When Mary tried to stop him, he killed her.

John has never been the same since. He missed his wife so much, that he needed a lot of alcohol to burn down his sadness. And the less space the sadness occupied, the more space was there for anger. The drinking darkened his brain and he started to hate his son Sam for what happened, no matter how young he was back then. It started with simple chores and responsibilities. When something needed to be done - cooking, cleaning, wood chopping - Sam had to do it. Or there was punishment and let's say that John's hands were pretty strong when hitting ones back or pulling ones hair. Every time John was upset, he eased his anger on Sam. His brothers could play outside while he, upset and dirty, had to stay inside and work. 

The other day, John met a new friend, another hunter and also widower called Bobby. They had a lot in common and after a while, the other man decided to join their family and became a stepfather of the boys. Even thought he wasn't any warmer or less strict than John, at least he didn't hurt Sam or yell at him without no reason, and that's why Sam liked Bobby more than he liked his own father. 

When all the Winchester boys grew up into young men, both of their fathers started to worry about their future. Or at least Dean's and Adam's. They had to find wifes and start their their own families soon. So when Bobby was visiting the village for some usual shopping and found out that the King was holding a ball, he saw it as a great opportunity for his stepsons to shine.

~~~

Every day started the same way for Sam. He had to wake up early and the first thing he had to do was taking care of the fireplace. He had to chop new wood, clean the old ash and make fire inside so that he could prepare breakfast for his brothers and Bobby. Just for them because their father never ate in the morning. He didn't really wake up early enough to call his first food 'a breakfast'. Then he had to feed the cat, an old and really evil one called Lucifer for a pretty good reason, sweep the floor, mop the stairs... All those chores that made him and his clothes all dirty and dusty before it was even noon. 

But this day was different. When Sam came into kitchen to light the fire, he saw Bobby sitting at the table with a paper in his hands, looking excited. 

"Morning Bobby. Already back from the market?" 

Sam's fingers went through his hair. God, it was getting too long but he never had the time to cut it. Always too busy. 'I won't be able to pull your hair if it's too short, you brat!' said John to him once. 

"Mornin' boy! And a pretty nice mornin' if you ask me, here, lay your eyes on this."

Bobby handed out the paper to Sam so that he could read it. The headline said: 'The King is looking for a princess to marry his son, The Prince of Kansas, and therefore he solemnly announces that a big ball will be happening in the royal palace. Every citizen representative enough is heartily welcome!'

"That's... great, I guess. At least the rich are gonna have some fun in their, uhm, long boring lifes? I wonder if the Prince will be successful." 

"Who cares bout him. But this could be a great chance to find you some nicely loaded other halves. Whadya think?"

"I think none of us is 'representative enough'. Just look at me."

Sam observed his old plaid under his filthy apron and frowned a bit. 

"Whatever the hell is that supposed to mean, by the way. What a vague phrase."

Bobby smirked and took the paper back from Sam's hands. 

"Don't be like that. Look, I know a guy, an old friend of mine, who works at the palace. Shouldn't be a problem for him to get you boys the Golden ticket."

It took Sam only a few seconds to think it through.

"Dad won't let us."

"Why wouldn't he? I'm sure he's gonna be thrilled when I tell him 'bout that." Bobby knew John well and was very convinced of his idea. "I know that you two don't get along but he still wants only the best for you, in his own way. Just imagine! All the princesses trying to impress the Prince, I'll eat my hat if there isn't at least one left for you to take."

"If you say so, Bobby..." Meeting a girl of his dreams and living in a castle together, rich and happy with nothing to worry about. Without John. Sounded as a pretty good deal to Sam.

"Maybe it's not that bad idea." Then he look at his dirty clothes. "But I have nothing to wear."

"Really, Sam? 'Nothing to wear?' Don't be such a sissy! And you should trust me more, since of course I have a plan. This old man have been saving some cabbage for his boys and I think now it's the best time to visit a tailor and use it for the good. Now get your brothers here, and let's find something for y'all."

~~~

"Dean, for the love of God sit still, wouldya?"

Their stepfather Bobby was trying his best to brush the boy's hair but, despite all the grease he used, some of his rebellious nail-like hairs were still sticking out. It took too long and Dean wasn't having it.

"This is stupid, you know. My hair's stupid, that red bowtie is stupid and the whole idea of going to the ball is freaking hilarious!"

Bobby sighed but it looked like Dean haven't finished with his ranting.

"I mean, you don't have to dress me up like some crazy doll. I can pick up chicks at the market downtown pretty well even without dressing as one!"

Adam stranding next to him, struggling with his own bowtie, laughed but Bobby's face remained serious.

"Now listen to me carefully ya idjit. You know what's the difference between flirting your ass out at some cornfield and attending a real, royal ball? That one of those chicks there could also be a fuckin' princess!"

Dean just rolled his eyes, unimpressed. 

"Yeah, whatever. They better serve some pie there or I'm out before-"

"Are you prepared, my boys~?"

John's voice was suspiciously cheerful when he entered the room. Which meant only one thing - that someone must've already started the party. 

"Adam, look at you! The girls are gonna eat you alive~"

Yeah, someone has definitely gotten himself drunk before the king's midnight toad. Just. Great. And Sam wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"Lookin good, ain't they? I think they're ready as ever. But what 'bout you, also need some help with making yourself fancy?"

John sure looked like he would make a use of that. He was leaning against the wall, buttons on the collar of his shirt unbuttoned and his bowtie so loose as it was just about to slip round his neck and fall down. 

" 's fine, thanks. I can fix my hair myself. You look dangerous with that comb, man. I'll do it in the car, c'mon boys, let's go rock this palace!" 

Adam jumped on his feet and went straight to John. Dean took some more time, observing his reflection with a satisfied grin and throwing finger guns at it. But Sam didn't like the the sparkle in John's eyes and tried to make himself as small and invisible as possible in the corner of the room to avoid yet another possible conflict that could ruin his brothers' evening. Which was a bit tricky for a 6'4" tall man.

"Hey, you! Standing there doing nothing? We gotta go so what about you moved your filthy ass, Samuel and took that box over there to the trunk!"

That said box was a gift for the Royal family which every guest had to bring to the ball. John Winchester have decided to give the King an old colt with precisely carved ornaments, truly a piece of art made my John's ancestors.The gun wasn't loaded, of course. John could be a jerk sometimes but he wasn't stupid.

"On it, sir." said Sam avoiding eye contact with his father. The last thing he wanted was to make him angry.

"Yeah, put that box inside the car, Sam. I'll just throw on some posh clothes and we can set forth."

"I thought you won't be coming with us, Bobby." asked Adam surprised.

"He said he won't. But I knew you wouldn't resist all the pretty girls, you old tiger, am I right?" 

Bobby crossed arms on his chest. "Nice try, Dean. But the truth is there's no way I'm letting your dad drive tonight."

John laughed. "Thanks for such a sweet offer but there's no way I'm letting you touch my wheels. Why the hell wouldn't I drive?"

Sam could feel how the air in the room thickened and rushed to the box to use it as a way to get out of this but Bobby stopped him with a sharp gesture. 

"Why? 'Cause you're fucking drunk, that's why."

John's smile disappeared and he punched the wall with his fist.

"I'm not drunk! Yeah, maybe I had a glass or two but dang it, I have a reason to celebrate, we all have! My sons, hell, OUR sons are gonna meet some rich chicks tonight and live happily ever after in a fancy castle, how great is that?!"

Bobby was calm, as always. He was the only one not being scared a bit when it came to having fights with tanked up John.

"Not when you kill them in a car accident first, you moron. So I'm the one who drives, period."

He was also the only one John ever listened to. 

"God! Alright, as you wish! I was hoping I wouldn't have to cope with you today but I guess I'll just have to stare at your annoying face all night." 

John was clearly pissed but Bobby won, and that was essential. 

"So we're clear. Let's get your asses into the car then."

Then he turned to Sam with a slight guilt is his eyes.

"Looks like you're gonna stay home alone, buddy. Maybe you can leave some of that slog for the next day when I'll be around to help or something." said Bobby and followed Dean and Adam outside the house.

"Nah, don't even think about that!" said John, "I gave you a work to do so you better do it tonight. No putting of or if I find out, you better not show your face round me you lazy, understood?"

Sam bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "Actually... I was thinking that maybe, maybe I could... I was just wondering if now when all my chores are done... That possibly I could-"

"Be joining us? Don't be stupid, Sam! Just look at you, with those messy hair and dirty hands of yours - you'd scare all the princesses away." 

Sam swallowed the mean words and started again.

"I've already done everything you asked me to, so why can't I?"

"Cause the last thing I want is having the King think I have a fucking scarecrow for a son. We've already talked about it, why are you wasting my time now?"

But Sam wouldn't give up so easily.

"Then... at least let me look through the window, please, just for a little while."

Such determination irritated John like the color red pisses of a bull. He hated when his son was stubborn, refusing to stoop in front of his father at all costs.

"These are my last words. No. And if you feel like you have nothing to do..."

He reached out for a bottle of beer standing in a carton by the door.

"You can clean this!"

And he threw the bottle on the floor, making it shutter into pieces and stain the carpet. Then he took another one and threw it hard, hitting the wall. John was a skillful hunter no matter how intoxicated. They both knew he missed Sam's head on purpose.

When John reached out for the third bottle, their gazes met and he could literally feel the cold 'come on, do it if you dare' in his son's eyes. And he realized what he was doing so he put it back in the box.

"Just don't... Don't mess around." He just said and headed out of the house with no more words of good bye. The only farewell was the deep sound the engine of his Impala was making as they left while Sam was still standing in the corridor.

Finally left alone, standing in the broken glass.

~~~

Sam's chest was full of different feelings. Disappointment. Worthlessness. Envy, maybe. But most importantly, anger. He really thought that if he did all the ridiculous chores his father wanted him to do that day, he would allow him to go with them. Why could his brothers go to the ball and not him? It's not like he wanted to party there like there's no tomorrow - that was Dean's specialty. He just wanted to meet new faces and to see something different aside his boring life, to experience more than just being his fathers house maid slash punching bag. To meet a nice girl too, maybe? It was so unfair and he was even more pissed at himself for not being able to fight his father. Yet again. 

Now he had to clean all the stupid shards and the beer spilled all over. The sun was almost down, so there was no way he was going to collect all the pieces. With his luck, it was more likely for him to step on one or two instead.

He hit the door with his clenched fist and let out an a fed up sight. 

"No dad, YOU don't mess around!"

He ran out of the house fast, stopping just in the middle of the crossroad. There was no chance his father could hear him now, still, Sam screamed into the direction where the car left. 

"Yeah, that's right! You better not mess around with me!"

Screaming into the darkness was completely pointless and Sam knew that. But it was also satisfying as hell.

"I'm not who you think I am, dad! So you better watch out! And I also don't need to go to that stupid ball, you hear me! I don't give a shit, I got better things to do. "

"Like what. Feeling sorry for yourself?"

Sam turned around frantically as he heard a voice cutting through the silence. 

"Oh, a bit jumpy, are we? My apologies if I startled you, I was convinced you have finished your charming speech already."

Sam would swear to God he was alone in front of the house just a second ago. But now he spotted a stranger in a black suit standing only a few feet from him, like he has just appeared there.

"Good... evening." he said, being a well-mannered man he was. He never saw the man before but there was something intriguing in his eyes telling him he should know him anyway.

"Not only good, one spectacular evening I'd say. Perfect for dancing, don't you think, Sam?"

Sam gave him a surprised look.

"Wait, do we know each other?" he asked suspiciously.

The man smirked and folded his hands behind his back as he took a few steps into Sam's direction.

"We haven't met yet, but I know you, Sam. I also know what you want and, most importantly, I know how to make your dreams come true."

"So what, does that make you some kind of a fairy?" joked Sam.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Sam looked up to the sky and laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"I'm afraid it's true. You could call me a fairy godmother, although I prefer a bit more elegant title, something like a professional wish accomplisher. Or you can call me your master Crowley. It's up to you."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. So now he was dealing with an insane man all alone? And he thought cleaning the house was the worst way to spend an evening!

"Alright, just for the record. You're saying you're a fairy? Prove it then. Like, I've always thought that fairies were supposed to be those beautiful tiny creatures, you know. With magic sticks and shining wings and things like that." Sam really did believe in magic when he was very little, but now it seemed like a complete crap to him. He grew up, and fairytales weren't real anymore.

"Wings? Oh, you mean something like this?" The man snapped his fingers and the moment he did that, a pair of small black bat-like wings appeared on his back as well as a golden crown on his head. 

"Well... kinda? But this, this is not really what I imagined, to be honest."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, but pink isn't really my colour. It doesn't go well with my eyes, I'm afraid."

"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you! I mean, who am I to judge, you're the first fairy I've ever seen. It's just... strange, that's all." 

The man in the black suit chuckled. "Excellent! I see we finally made some progress here. Now, as you believe me, we can finally do something about that little trouble of yours. I assume you'd really fancy going to that dancing ball, is that so? That's exactly where I can help you."

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, as his uncertainty slowly changed into pure curiosity. "And how? With magic or some fairy dust?"

"I have my own ways." said the fairy man with a serious face, "I'm going to need three particular items.The first one I need is a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?" Sam laughed.

The fairy raised his eyebrow. "Yes, of course a pumpkin. So go and bring one."

What else could Sam do? All of a sudden, he wanted to get to the ball so badly, that even if it meant he had to look for a pumpkin like a crazy person to give it to the fairy, he was willing to do it. Luckily, he found one in their garden and when he returned with a round, not too large and nicely orange pumpkin, the man was still waiting for him. And when he touched the pumpkin, some real mojo actually started happening! The vegetable changed into a fancy carriage with golden wheels with a burst of sparkle. 

"Oh my god. Is that thing...real?"

"Real as the demon's deal. But you can stare with your mouth open later, Sam. Now I need you to bring me a dead rat."

"A dead...rat?"

"Of course, silly! What did you think I was going to make your beautiful white horse from?"

And so Sam went inside, checked all the mice traps and fortunately found one, gross rat. He brought it to the man while holding its tail between two fingers. Again, there was a sparkling explosion and the rat changed its form.

"This is... not a white horse. That's a moose!"

"Your observing skills do truly amaze me."

"But you said you'd give me a horse and-"

"And? It can carry you to the palace equally well. The spell doesn't always work out the way we want it to, that's just how it is. Take it or leave it."

Sam had to admit that the fairy godmother was right. As long as the stupid moose was going take him to the palace and back, there was no point in complaining. 

"Thank you, sir. But why? Why are you helping me?"

Crowley just smiled at him. "I have my reasons. But let's just say I'm a very generous person and also, " he winked " that is how the fairy business works, after all, right?"

"I guess so... Once again, thank you so much!"

Sam had no clue how, but the moose was already in reins prepared to give him a ride, when he looked at it again. So he climbed the first step to sit inside the carriage, when he stopped.

"I can't go."

"Why is that so?" The fairy lifted his brows.

Sam turned around and went back to him. 

"Because I can't go like, like this," he pointed at his dirty clothes and shoes with a hole in one of them. "They won't let me in."

"Oh. I see. Well, I wouldn't be a fairy if I couldn't do something about that, would I? Come here."

And when Sam stood right in front of him, Crowley put his hands in his pockets, looking for something.

"Ah, there you are!" He cheered when he finally found it. "I've almost forgotten."

"Take this walnut. It's a magical one, of course, so don't you lose it! Wait until your carriage is standing right in front of the gate, break it and then you can go to the ball fully dressed, shoes included."

"Oh, Mr Fairy that's-!"

"You don't have to thank me. And... no hugging, please."

"Oh, sorry," said Sam and took a step back.

"But if you insist on affection, I wouldn't be against a casual French kiss on the cheek."

"I think a handshake will do," said Sam nervously.

"Well, as you wish, Sam, as you wish."

His handshake was surprisingly firm and he held his hand a little too long, enough to make Sam a bit uncomfortable. 

"Well, I'll better hit the road, then. If only could I repay you for all that you did for me."

"Who knows, maybe we'll meet some day and we shall see." smiled the fairy. "Oh, and one last thing - you have to return home before midnight, as the spell won't last any longer." And as suddenly as he appeared, he also disappeared.

~~~

When Sam got into the carriage holding the walnut in his hand like the most precious thing, he realized there was no carter - no one to lead the moose to the palace. But before he could stand up and accuse the English fairy of tricking him, the carriage started to move completely by itself. Well, not just completely, the moose was dragging it by the rains. But how did it know the right way to the palace remained a mystery to Sam. Of course, must've been the fairy mojo, what else. 

After a short ride in silence, the carriage slowed down right in front of a monumental golden gate leading to the King's palace. Sam was just about to crack the walnut in his hand, but the guards let the carriage inside without stopping it, even though they were really surprised by the unusual horse.

And then, finally, the carriage stopped. Sam took a deep breath and broke the walnut in his hand, which was surprisingly easy. And as he did that, he immediately felt the magical power flowing around him and through his whole body, leaving his fingertips shiver with electricity. Soon after the last sparkle and the last cloud of dust disappeared, he could feel expensive, soft fabric wrapped around his body and a pair of new, non-leaky shoes on his feet. He was fully dressed, just like the fairy has promised him. 

Getting inside the castle was surprisingly easy, since he was dressed in noble clothes just like anybody else. He didn't even need to show an invitation to the King's guards, a wide, self-conscious smile was enough for them to let him inside. Growing up as the poor kid, it was strange to him being surrounded by all the Lords and Duchess and even Princesses! So he maybe looked like them but lacked the experience and had to try real hard not to look suspicious when observing all the shining chandeliers, women in colorful dresses, exotic food and listening to the sounds of classical music. It scared him a little, but at the same time, it was all so exciting, he sometimes forgot to look where he was going and kept bumping to people.

"Hey, watch out where you're stomping!" cried out a deep voice when Sam stepped onto someone's foot. 

He turned around to make a quick apology and he almost froze when he realized why the voice sounded so familiar to him. 

It was his brother Dean, standing right in front of him. His bowtie crooked and hair in a usual nest-like formation, so all Bobby's work have been useless. In one hand, he was holding a piece of pie on a silver plate and his other hand was busy with holding a glass of champagne. Sam's heart began to race. He was screwed, seriously screwed. How could he forget about the chance of meeting all his damn family at the ball! And there was no way his brother wouldn't recognize him.

But Dean's reaction was anything but what he expected it to be. Instead of a shocking stare, and a concerned "Sammy?" Dean licked his lips and smiled with that cocky smile of his. 

"Well, hello there~ You seem lost, you need a man to show you the right way to the dance floor?" 

Sam sighed. "I can... I can explain this! Just please, don't tell him." Sam looked at Dean with desperate eyes.

"Woah, easy there beauty, tell who?" laughed Dean. "Is your husband giving you trouble?"

Of course Dean had to tease his brother even in the most inopportune moments. Just typical.

"Very funny. Where is he? I need you to help me get away from here or at least somewhere he won't find me." 

Dean's eyes widened. "Don't you worry. You're lucky you've come across me, since I always, always help a girl in distress."

Did his brother just wink at him? Sam knew Dean loved joking when in a good mood, but there really wasn't a time for that. 

But when he stretched his hand and caressed Sam's cheek and said, "My name is Lord Dean and going to take care of you sweetie, I swear," Sam started to feel that something was off. Dean was either too drunk to distinguish his own brother from a chick, or...

No.

That son of a bitch!

How on Earth could he not have noticed earlier! He was wearing fancy clothes, sure, but it was a woman's dress the whole time! Now it all made sense, why did the guards let him inside and even held the door open for him, why was the fabric he was dressed in so heavy, and why his hair wasn't falling in his face all the time - because he was wearing a fucking tiara. 

Wait. Was his brother flirting with him because he couldn't recognize him in the dress? That seriously hurt Sam. Yes, his hair was in a desperate need of scissors and a blue sparkling dress with high heels made of glass weren't helping. But it was just clothes, Dean should have recognized him even like that. It's not like he looked like a girl on daily basis. Or did he?

"Dean, this is not funny at all! It's... it's me, you recognize me, I know you do. I just need your help man, and quick."

Dean smirked and grabbed Sam's wrist. "A lot of you girls have tried this do-we-know-each-other talk on me, and what can I say... It always works."

Sam tried to get away from his brother's firm squeeze but it wasn't that easy. "No, Dean, please stop-" 

"Would you quit bothering this poor lady over there? She is clearly not interested."

Both Dean and Sam turned their heads in the direction where the husky voice was coming from. A nicely dressed man with a silver sword tied to his waist, messy dark hair and big, concerned blue eyes, was suddenly standing really close to Dean's left side. 

"Ew, man, some personal space," said Dean and finally let go of Sam's arm.

"That is exactly what I was talking about. I believe this lady would be pleased with some more of it." 

Sam swore to himself that if someone calls him "Lady" or a "she" one more time, his head will explode.

"Oh, how do you know? Who are you, anyway, her brother?" frowned Dean.

"My name is Castiel. I'm a knight of the King." answered the man and bowed a little. "I'm here to ensure this ball is running as smoothly as possible." 

"Well, I can assure you everything was going pretty smooth, until you showed up."

"I don't understand. This lady seemed like as you were making her uncomfortable." said the knight in a monotonous voice.

"And that's exactly where you're wrong. The lady and I we're just having a pleasant conversation, right?"

But before he took his sight of the blue eyed knight, there was no lady to agree with him standing there, since Sam took advantage of the distraction and quickly ran away from Dean. God, far away from everyone, as long as he was wearing that stupid-ass dress!

~~~

Sam realized he must have overestimated his spatial memory, when he ended up on the other side of the huge building instead of going of the main castle door. Instead of escaping, he found himself to be in the ballroom full of dancing, drinking and dining aristocracy. So he at least tried to be invisible until he'd find the right way out. There weren't many people among the tables full of astonishingly tasty looking food, so Sam decided to wait there. 

Sam has never seen so many kinds of dishes in his whole life. The table was full of colors and different textures ranging from juicy roasted meat, and exotic fruit, to tiny apple pies, and a huge cake with fluffy white cream right in front of him. Sam could feel his mouth watering just from all the different smells and suddenly realized how hungry he was. 

"If I were you, I would try one of these. The cake looks fine but tastes a little plain, if you ask me."

Sam turned his head and saw a golden-haired man standing on the other side of the table. He was smiling at him and holding something that looked like a giant red lollipop in his hand, which, almost like a piece of jewelry, went well with his dark green suit. 

Sam was unable to find the right words under the penetrating gaze of the man in front of him, but then he managed to form an answer. "Uhm, thank you. They look delicious." 

The man took a bite from the lollipop and nodded contentedly. "They're called 'cake pops' and are my absolute favorite and taste simply heavenly." Then he took another bite, not breaking the eye contact with Sam for a second.

"It's a tiny cake on a stick, isn't that amazing? The King's chef is a genius, this was his invention." 

That man was different from other guests at the ball. He was nothing like the old Lords that scanned Sam carefully when passing by. He was lively with a sparkle in his eyes. 

"Oh, please excuse me if it looks like I only care about food. No matter what the rumors flying all over this room say. I just thought it would be a practical way to start a conversation when I noticed you standing there alone, in need of a company."

Trying to figure out for how long have the man been watching him made Sam nervous, but at the same time, the man's presence somehow didn't bother him at all, it was actually unexpectedly calming.

"Was I supposed to hear rumors about you when I haven't even met you yet? I didn't know the aristocrats here were such fast and insidious gossipers. I hope they didn't notice anything weird about me." And Sam was dead serious about that last one.

The man gave him a surprised look but then smiled. "I don't want to assume, but let me guess. Your first ball?" 

Sam laughed nervously.

"Am I too obvious?"

"A lady that beautiful just standing in the corner instead of having fun while dancing? That has only one explanation." 

"Or it can mean this party sucks," let out Sam, still a little upset after the incident with Dean, but he quickly bit his tongue afterwards, regretting what he said in front of the noble man.

But he didn't look shocked by Sam's honesty at all. "I can't agree with you more! Why sugarcoat things? I've been to a lot of balls before and this one is the worst of them. Expect for the food, of course, the food is always great," he laughed.

Then he dipped his index finger deep into the white topping of the big cake in front of them like it was the most normal thing to do, and licked it thoughtfully. "Alright, I take back the food, that cake really is insipid. What do you think?"

Sam looked at him slightly confused. "Isn't it... I mean, are we allowed to do that?"

"Of course not. But there would be no fun without breaking the rules sometimes, right? Just go ahead." 

If only he knew how on point he was right now, when at the moment Sam was breaking a ton of them just by standing where he was. And he liked it. He liked the feeling of finally being able to do what he wanted. 

And so he followed the man's example and took a piece of the cream by his bare hand right into his mouth. He had no idea what the man was talking about. The cake tasted good, not too sweet, but still very good. Maybe he was just used to eating sweets all the time.

"I don't know what you mean. The cream tastes nice." 

"Are you sure? It feels like something is missing, I just don't know what. Maybe vanilla?"

"Well, could be. Everyone has their own taste in food after all, ehm, sir."

The man hit his forehead with his palm overdramatically. "Oh, silly me! Let me introduce myself. I'm Gabriel but you can call me Gabe if you want." he said with a wink as he blew a small kiss on the back of Sam's hand. Sam's eyes widened and he could feel the blood fill his cheeks because he stretched it out expecting a handshake, not a kiss. But with an outfit like this, what could he expect. 

Gabriel. That name suited him, thought Sam. There was a bit of glory in the sound of it, something that made the shorter man a few inches taller somehow. But before he could introduce himself or at lest say a casual "nice to meet you", Gabriel interrupted him.

"Oh, I hate this boring, slow music. I mean, it's perfect for dancing - when you're a retired tortoise suffering from depression!" Gabriel took the last bite of the cake pop and put the rest of it on the plate from which he first took it. 

"If you excuse me," he said with his mouth still full, "I'll go make sure this party has more juice."

And he went straight to the Royal band playing in a corner of the ballroom. Sam observed Gabe, as he waved at the band members and whispered something right into the conductor's ear. Soon after, the band stopped playing, even though they were in the middle of a song, and after changing their note sheets they started to play some fast polka beats. 

Gabriel turned around and went back to Sam with a wide, satisfied smile. He was even shaking his hips to the rhythm as he walked, not too expresively to attract attention but enough to be seen by Sam. "Alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about! Now, shall we dance?"

He offered his hand to Sam with a little wink. Sam was completely mesmerized but shrugged. It's not like John's taught his sons classical dance moves in his free time. "I'd rather not. I'm not a good dancer, really." 

But Gabriel didn't seem to be discouraged by that at all. "Well, neither am I, but none of it really matters. You should know that dancing is more about fun than following the right steps, anyway. Just like the rest of the life - here, follow my lead."

And as he said that, he pulled Sam right into the middle of the ballroom and put his arm around his waist. 

"I'm... I'm too clumsy, I swear I'll be stepping on your feet all the time." Sam tried to stop him before it was too late. There was no way he was going to dance in front of everyone, let alone with this blond man he just met.

"And I'm too short to offer you enough support in a double spin like a proper dance partner, so what? Nobody's perfect, you just gotta roll with it and enjoy the night!"

And so they did. Gabriel realized very soon that Sam wasn't lying but still, his painful feet didn't seem to bother him, and he was even capable of holding an uplifting conversation while being dragged by Sam around the ballroom to the rhythm of music, or at least, most of the time to the rhythm. He talked a little too much, actually, but Sam didn't mind. The more the smaller man was making him laugh, the less was Sam paying attention to the fact that he was dressed like a girl. He didn't mind the ridiculous outfit as long as Gabriel was keeping him a refreshing company. 

He completely lost the sense of time. As they were dancing through the crowd, Sam didn't even notice how they ended up in the very middle of the ballroom, because all his attention was in those whiskey-golden eyes of his cheerful companion. Sam's head was slightly spinning and it was not because of all the light shining on him from the chandeliers and candlesticks, not the loud music and not even the one or two glasses of champagne he's drank. The main source of the dizziness was the sound of Gabriel's maybe a little bitter but satisfyingly carefree laughter.

The only thing that wasn't very pleasant for Sam, was the consecutive feeling of being watched. So intense, he could almost literally feel the gazes of curious strangers among them. Sam wondered for a moment whether it was because they could see he was a man in a dress or just something else. Then, suddenly, the whole room went silent.

"Aw, dang it. Looks like we've been detected." Gabriel interrupted Sam's track of thoughts by a whisper.

Sam looked around to check his surroundings and what he saw honestly frightened him. The whole ballroom was still and it looked like all the dancers formed some kind of a circle around them. And before could the whole situation get even creepier, a voice resonated while its owner was jingling on the glass of champagne. 

"Now, my dear band, please, play a special song for the Prince Gabriel and the lovely Lady in his arms!" Then he took a sip from his glass and added. "May you accept my deepest congratulations, my Prince." 

After that, everyone in the ballroom clinked their glasses together, the music started to play and everybody was soon dancing again.

"Well, that was weird. I tell you, that Prince is a jerk. Phew, I thought they'd never start to play again. Anyway-"

"So it's...you're... you?" asked Sam confused, his eyes observing Gabe from head to toes and back.

"Yeah, it's great being me!" laughed Gabe and raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean. You're Prince Gabriel? Like, Prince the Prince?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yep, Prince the Prince, that's me. Flesh and bones and blue blood, the whole package. You're happy now?"

Sam was far from being happy. "Surprised" or "confused" would suit better for describing his current feelings. 

"Does that mean that now I have to bow and address you as Your Highness?" 

"Aw hell no! That's exactly why I left my crown home and didn't tell you in the first place. I actually hope...I hope it doesn't change anything." 

Sam screamed in the inside how could he not notice, but managed to give Gabriel a little smile. "As long as you're still interested in dancing with a peasant..."

"Sure I am," Gabe returned the smile, "But not here. Too many eyes and the air here is a little stuffy. Let's go outside, follow me."

The shorter man briskly grabbed Sam's hand once again and led him out of the ballroom, up the wide marble stairs until they enter a large, moonlit balcony.

Sam could still hear the music but it was pleasantly quiet and providing a feeling of intimacy. 

They didn't start to dance again, they just stood there looking at the beautiful view in front of them. They couldn't see the stars because it was cloudy, but town below the castle, shining through the night like a thousand of candles, thankfully provided enough of romantic atmosphere.

Gabriel looked up the sky and sighed. "That's a pity, I could've tried to seduce you by some sweet guff about constellations." 

Sam stiffened a little when he realized how close the Prince was standing to him, but this time, he somehow didn't mind the nigh presence of the other man.

"Must be nice, having all those astrology and dancing lesson instead of a normal boring life like theirs." Sam pointed at the horizon.

"Being a Prince is no fun, trust me. I'm tired of being worshiped for no reason. I mean, there's nothing bad about being worshiped, it's kinda nice sometimes, but having to do what others tell you, that sucks. That's why I hate it here so much." 

Then he touched the back of his neck as he was thinking of what next to say. "Like, how many times did your relatives, your own family, tried to kill you because of the crown or power or other bullshit?" 

Sam smiled bitterly. Maybe no crown was involved but he could count the times it happened to him on his both hands.

"I'm done with my crazy older brothers and this life, I'm done with being a Prince. I don't want to act like one anymore."

Sam couldn't help himself to feel a slight sympathy for Gabriel. They weren't so different, after all. Just two guys with a shitty family, the only difference was that the other had a crown and scrambled quail eggs for breakfast on a silver plate.

"I don't know why I'm telling this to you," laughed Gabriel, "I went there to dance with you, not to cry on your shoulder, right?"

"It's fine, really. So far, you're a great host." Sam didn't mind at all. All he wanted was to listen to the shorter man's voice. Even though they met only few hours ago, Sam had a feeling like they must've known each other for years. He never felt like this before and it scared him a little, but at the same time, the electricity in his stomach when their eyes met was too exciting to resist the feeling. Whatever that feeling was.

"Not when I'm letting you just stand there getting bored by my complaining," said the Prince and offered Sam an arm to another dance.

"But it's not like I care about all this," said Gabriel after a while of slowdancing. "It was my dad's... I mean, the King's idea to set the ball. To invite half of the kingdom just to find me wife that would finally put me into handcuffs. Nice try, but no thanks."

"You sound like you're planning to run away from the palace one day." said Sam.

"Well, who knows. Maybe I am. Maybe I want to run away right now. It's full moon so when the clouds eventually dissolve, there will be enough light on the roads. My horse is locked in the stable but nobody expects the Prince to ride a motorcycle." 

Sam chucked to the thought of it, "You're really different from what I imagined. I mean, it's not like I was thinking about you or anything, I just imagined that Princes in general would be more proud and stoic and loyal to the throne."

"I'm glad you didn't say 'handsome' or else you'd hurt my feelings", joked Gabriel, and then looked Sam deep in the eyes. "But really, I'm serious. I want to run away tonight. Will you join me?"

Sam blinked a few times, completely frozen by the sudden offer. They stopped in the middle of the balcony and Sam took a small step back. That little annoying voice inside his head whispered him to follow this man anywhere, but most of his mind was telling him something different. "What makes you so sure you can trust me? You, you don't even know me. Not to mention how crazy it is."

"Yes, it's completely nuts, and yes, I don't know you well. But I just have this... this feeling that it's the right thing to do. It's scaring me and at the same time, I'm so excited about it and I can't imagine anything better for me to do than this. Now or never, you know what I mean?"

Sam could almost literally see the sparkle in Gabriel's eyes. Of course he knew, what he was talking about. He felt the same. "I think I understand. After all, I'm sure there are even more crazy things." He took a deep breath. "Like this," he whispered and without any control of what he was doing, bending down he pulled the Prince closer and pressed his lips against his.

It wasn't the first time Sam has kissed someone. He was always busy with working around the house, but it didn't mean he and Dean don't manage to run away to the village from time to time. And even though Dean was the one chasing chicks all the time, once or twice even Sam had to prove that he 'was a man too'. He enjoyed talking to the girls, but that was it and they didn't really mean anything more to him than just friends he had to kiss times to times to impress his brother. So after a while, he realized it was more comfortable to just make up hot stories to get rid of Deans jokes. 

Still, this felt like the very first time. When their lips met, Sam took his time to nervously wait a few seconds, allowing the Prince to eventually pull away. 

Instead, he could feel the surprisingly soft lips starting to move against his, taking all the doubts away from Sam, as well as his breath. He half opened his eyes to make sure it was all real just to see Gabriel's hand go up and into his hair, running his fingers through it in an attempt to pull himself closer to Sam's mouth, still tip toeing slightly because Sam was already tall without the glass blown shoes.

Sam let out a silent moan and deepened the kiss, tasting Gabriel's mouth with his tongue which he's let slight inside without any hesitation, breathing heavily and demanding more. 

Suddenly, Sam remembered the important little secret he was keeping from the Prince. Kissing him felt like the most amazing thing he's ever done, but at the same time, Sam knew how wrong, so wrong it was. And he didn't want to use Gabriel like this, he didn't deserve it. So he pulled out of the kiss, even though letting those hungry soft lips go away was really hard.

"Gabri... Gabe, please stop," he muttered through the kisses, trying to catch his breath again.

"What?" Gabriel looked at him confused and then grinned. "If you want to apologize for being too fast, let me remind you for how long have I been standing there watching you stare at me before you finally dared to do something." 

What?! Sam turned red but managed to continue. "N-no, it's not that. It's just that I think you need to know something. I know you're gonna freak out, but please, try not to."

"What is it? Spit it out, you're scaring me."

"I'm a not a woman, Gabriel." He finally said it. "This is just clothes. The truth is... I'm a man."

Sam closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. For Gabriel to scream in terror, to hit him in the face, to call the guards, to get the dress ripped of him and to be thrown out of the palace through one of the windows. 

But nothing of it happened. For a while, everything was silent, until he could hear Gabriel clearing his throat before speaking.

"And I am the Prince of Kansas."

Sam opened his eyes and stared at him. Gabriel was grinning like nothing strange ever happened.

"What? I thought we were playing the tell-what's-the-most-obvious game!" he laughed.

"So you knew? All this time?!" Sam's face has turned from red to pale white at this point. 

"I did," confessed Gabriel, "but it's not like you ever tried to convince me otherwise."

"Because I though nobody could see it, not even my own brother- ah, never mind. But, but how did you...?" 

"Noticed? Well, it wasn't that tricky. Let's say I recognize a handsome man when I see one. Even when he wears a silly outfit." Gabriel chuckled. "No offense, but sparkling light blue just doesn't suit you."

"And this..." he continued, pointing at Sam, "you know, crossdressing isn't really my thing, but you're really good at it and I was always fascinated by costumes and disguise. And you, you almost got me, man."

Sam's hands trembled a little as he became afraid that all of this was just a mean joke and nothing more. "It's not like it was my choice. I swear, this is not my thing either at all! It's just... A long and twisted story you really don't want to hear, but please, you just have to believe me."

Gabriel smirked, "Trust me, I've seen much weirder stuff at the Royal Court, you don't have to explain me anything, I didn't really care as long as I enjoyed this evening with you." 

"Wait, so you knew... and you let me kiss you anyway?" Realized Sam and his heart started pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Would do that again, actually," said Gabriel and leaned back to Sam, locking their lips again, harder and more lustfully than before, biting and sucking his lower lip. This time, Sam could feel a wave of shivers go down his spine and heard the bells ring in his ears, loud enough for him to stop hearing his own thoughts. 

A little bit too loud to be just inside his head. Sam broke the kiss at once and listened to the penetrating sound of brass hitting brass. It was striking midnight.

He suddenly remembered the promise he's given the good fairy and with a painful feelings punching his stomach, he turned around and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Gabriel. I have to go, I must go right now."

'You have to leave the castle before midnight, Sam, because the spell won't work any longer and if you don't make it back at time, there will be huge consequences.'

"I'm sorry, Gabe.", whispered Sam once again and run away.

"Wait, why you have to leave now? I don't even know your name!"

But Sam didn't listen to his hovering, he didn't even turn around. He jumped down the stairs, stepping only at every other stair, pushed anyone that got into his way and soon he was running across the forecourt to his carriage, luckily still standing there, waiting for him. Sam quickly checked the moose and rushed inside, not even letting the fact that one of his shoes slipped out of his foot and fell into a puddle of mud stop him. The moment he finally sat inside the carriage, it stared to move on it's own as the invisible carter led the moose out the gate and away from the palace, slowly disappearing into the darkness. And as the carriage was leaving everything behind, heading home, Sam felt a strange hole inside his chest, when he's realized he might never see the Prince again.

At the same time, out of nowhere, a man in a dark black suit appeared right in front of the open golden gate. He went right through it and stopped by a small puddle of mud in the ground. Then he bent over and picked up a dirty glass shoe. With a snap of his fingers, the shoe was clean and shining again. The man smiled. Then he went to the stairs leading right to the main castle doors and put the shoe down, arranging it carefully to the middle of the stairs. 

"You'll thank me for this when we meet again, Sam Winchester. And I'll be waiting for you," he laughed and disappeared exactly at the same moment the Prince pushed the door open and tripped when he almost stepped on the shoe made of glass. His only clue to finding the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> I hope you liked it~  
> Once again, sorry for any mistakes or weird sounding stuff!  
> Comments are appreciated, the positive ones are going to make my heart dance and the negative ones are going to help me get better, so just let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Bye, your Birchen~
> 
> {For my friend Alcë: Ještě jednou moc děkuju za tu dlouhou opravu, i když to byl původně dárek pro tebe, se kterým jsi neměla mít práci. Jsem ráda, že se ti líbil a klidně si zase někdy objednej další~ xxx}


End file.
